Beauty of the ocean
by Xanthellion
Summary: Dr. Bakura Tuozuko and his brother Ryou wants to find magicial creatures, but haven't had any luck so far. What happens when they find the Malik and Mariku, two mermen? THIEFSHIPPING and some Deathsipping. A LITTLE OOC! Rated M for later chapters!


THE BEAUTY OF THE OCEAN

Malik = Marik (Hikari)  
>Mariku = Yami (no) MalikYami Marik  
>Bakura Dr. Tuozuko= Yami Bakura  
>Ryou = Ryo(u) Bakura<p>

Me: So this is the opening. It includes «Thiefshipping» (Malik x Bakura) and «Deathshipping» (Mariku x Ryou). And this is my first fanfic EVER, so don't expect much!

Malik: YuGiOh/The characters do not belong to her! (YEY) They belongs to Kazuki Takahashi!

Me: BUT I WISH the characters did belong to me. There then would be lots of Thief and Deathshipping!

_

He looked at his computer while he wrote various things on the keyboard. He wrinkled his eyebrows when getting the feeling that something wasn't right. His almost red eyes were wide open. The reply he got tickled him, he then proceeded to get up from his chair and walk over to the hair scanner. He looked at the piece of unicorn hair, grabbed it between his small fingers, lifted it up and held it in front of him. It felt like pure silk and it had no natural color. Gold. Yes, it seemed like pure gold. SPUN GOLD! Not in weight, but in color. It was strange, very strange.  
>He had scanned the hair properly, but the result said it was a normal human hair. "This isn't human hair! Goddamn!" He muttered angrily to himself and sat down on his office chair. He had put the hair back for scanning. He looked at the computer screen for a while. Suddenly the answer popped up again. "Damn it!" He yelled and threw his arms out to the side. The result was the same.<p>

"D-Dr .. Tuozuko? " A female voice asked. "What?" Bakura asked and turned quickly towards the woman. The woman swallowed, hard. She didn't want him angry, not at all.  
>Her brown hair was set up in a very small ponytail and her blue eyes were filled with fear. "What is it, Dr. Gardener?" said (or more like asked) Dr. Tuozuko. "I-I am afraid that this failed, Doctor. I-It's not a unicorn hair, "she said all too quiet. Tuozuko gave her a warning growl. "And you say it now? Did you know from before? " he asks, looking at her with his very angry eyes. She takes a step backwards towards the white wall. "I-I had to do something important before I came here! I-" Dr. Tuozuko interrupted her mid sentence. "IMPORTANT? Tell me, is my project not important?" Cried Tuozuko so that nearly everyone who worked there heard it. "Yes, of course, but ..." The girl paused, before, yet again, being interrupted by Dr. Tuozuko. "Oh shut up woman. Go away now!" He did not want to see more of her that day.<p>

It was not long before another person came inside the plain, white room. The person had the exact same color as Tuozuko's hair, a little change in eye color, though. "You scared Tea again, Bakura," said the person. "It is Dr. Tuozuko!" Bakura growled loudly. "I am your brother! I will call you Bakura if I feel like it!" the other male answered sharply. Bakura, also known as Dr. Tuozuko, turned around. He now saw that it was his brother, Ryou. He sighed. "I'm not in a good mood today Ryou. Please do not pester me." Bakura said, a little quieter. He rested his forehead on the palm of his hand and leant his arm against the desk. He could hear Ryou sigh. "I know. The result was not the way you hoped it would be", Ryou said. He went and found a chair that he could sit on. After carefully sitting on the stool, Ryou looked at his older brother. "But Bakura, don't let your anger go out on other people, like you did with Tea. Yes, of course, she knew, but she had to do things first," explained Ryou, but that did not seem to help ease Bakura's racing mind. "This is important!" he pouted. Ryou sighed again. "Yes, I know this is very important for you," he said with feeling. "But do you think it is possible that such superstitious creatures exist?" he continued, curious eyes lit up at Bakura. His brother met his gaze and nodded briefly. "Of course. And I will prove it once and for all! "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
>«Godammn, stop it!» Mariku yelled angrily at his brother, whose name happened to be similar to his own. Malik growled at him. «It's not my fault your hair is a big mess!» They argued all the time, and this time it was because of Mariku's hair. It was spiked and very messy, almost not tolerable to comb.<br>«OUCH! What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to rip of my hair or something? Fuck!» Mariku growled loudly and cursed. «Uhm, j-just a minute!» Shit! The hairbrush was stuck in the wild hair, and Malik couldn't get it out without having to tear and rip the hair, except if he decided to cut some of it off. Mariku would be angry if he did though. «Hey, what is taking so long?» Mariku asked impatiently, after a while. «I must cut of some of your hai-» «NO FUCKING WAY! DON'T YOU DARE! I NEED MY HAIR TO LOOK LIKE IT DOES!» Mariku raged and began to wave his arms wildly in the air. Malik sighed. «Fine, but I'll have to rip out the brush then, it is gonna hurt» he warned. Mariku snorted. «Yeah, like hell it wou- OOOUUCH! MALIK!» Finally Malik got the brush out of the hair and he smiled. «There, done!» After growling, Mariku could hear his older twin mumble something under his breath. Malik didn't care much though. It was his hairbrush so he wanted to get it no matter what. «Why do we even need to brush our hair? We're under the sea. Our hair is always wet and floating around, so why brushing?» he heard his brother ask, slightly tilting his head. «You know Mariku, we're princes of Atlantis, we need to look good, but I understand your point. Our hair gets ruined whatever we do with it!» Malik said with a sigh. He didn't understand the point either, but for some reason, he liked to sitting in front of the mirror, fixing his hair. «Dad is so ..ugh. He always want us to look good, even we never do..» Mariku said and threw a knife at the stone wall. «Don't play around with knifes please» Malik said with a frown on his face. He didn't like it. He was afraid that Mariku could hit someone with that knife. And their father would get mad if he did. But at the both of them.  
>Malik began swimming around, his tail swishing behind him. He didn't want to be a prince. He wanted to be free, to look around the sea, but their father kept both him and his twin brother locked inside the castle of Atlantis, never letting them out on their own. Even though they are 16 years old. They even wanted to see the creatures named «Humans» above the sea. The, so called, humans much like themselves. Although Mariku's father said humans were dangerous and could potentially kill them both, but Marik didn't believe him.<br>And that isn't enough! They were soon to be married with a mermaid, but, unfortunately, Mariku and Malik wasn't interested in the mermaids. It wasn't that any of them weren't pretty, but they were all wannabe princesses, and only wanted to be with the boys, so they could be just that. And with «that» I mean princesses. But of course, both the boys were good looking with bronze skin, lavender eyes (Mariku had a little darker colour than Malik) and light hair that looked like spun gold in the sun, so it didn't look like human hair, even though, the 2 different species, had very similar genes.

AN: I bet you can guess where Bakura got that hair from now can't you? ~ 


End file.
